


Talex's Anatomy

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, talex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>USWNT in a grey's anatomy world</p><p>or</p><p>Tobin Heath is a young Neurosurgeon who finds her self lost and alone in all of her success. She spends most of her time working, and in her free time she continues to work or think of work. Can one intern give her the meaning of life again? Or will she crumble in her lonely hours?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alex's first day

No matter how many times Alex Morgan told herself it was going to be like any other day, she wasn’t able to stop her nerves from shaking her hands or legs so ferociously. _I got this, it’s just a two-year internship at the best teaching hospital in the country, actually probably the world._ She raises her hand to tell the bartender to refill her drink.

 

“Nervous?” she hears a soothing voice ask her. She looks to her right as a beautiful brown haired woman takes a seat next to her. The woman had the most charming hazel brown eyes.

 

“No, not at all.” Alex hastily replies.

 

“Really now? Because your shaking knees and your tensed demeanor say elsewise.” Alex could feel her smirking without even looking at the woman. From the way the woman slurred her words a bit, Alex knew she was just about as intoxicated as she was. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing is wrong. Why does that matter to you anyway?”

 

“It doesn’t.” Alex cringes at the reply. “Well it doesn’t _yet_.” _Smooth. Real smooth stranger._

“Smooth, but I don’t share my troubles with just anyone.”

 

“We don’t have to be just anyone if you don’t want to be. I have an apartment near here if you’d like to _get to know each other._ ” She grinned. Alex just realized that this woman had the most beautiful smile she has ever laid eyes on. The woman tipped the bartender and got out of her seat. She gave Alex a sly smile and walked out of the bar.

_I’ll probably regret this in the morning, but fuck it I’ll regret it more if I don’t lay the hottest woman I’ve laid eyes on._

 

Alex throws down a twenty and runs out the bar to chase the woman down.

 

 

 

Alex woke up to the sound of someone’s soft mellow alarm. It wasn’t like Alex’s hardcore vibrant alarm that wouldn’t shut off until she was completely out of bed and awake. This one eased Alex into her day and made her feel relaxed. That was until she realized it was her first day of work at Seattle Grace. Which is also her first day of her internship. She looked around her surroundings and saw that she wasn’t in her shared apartment with Syd and Kelley.

 

She felt stirring and saw a hand reach over her to shut off the alarm. That’s when she realized that she was definitely not home. The warmth from the body next to Alex made her feel comfort and safe, but anxious out of excitement. Alex started panicking because she always made fun of the girls who woke up in the wrong bed at the wrong time or girls who threw themselves around. _Jesus did I just have a one-night stand._ Everything felt dark to Alex until she heard that charming voice she barely remembered from last night.

 

“Good morning.” The woman sits up and reaches over for what seems to be her shirt. “Last night was fun, we should do it again, Lex.” The way the woman said her name made Alex want to do whatever they did, but ten times more conscious. The woman slips her shirt over her head, but leaves it hung around her neck as she checks her cell phone. Alex couldn’t stop herself from staring at the woman’s toned bare back and her sharp jawline from Alex’s back point of view. The way the woman spoke and gestured made Alex feel at ease with herself and the world. She hasn’t felt this relaxed since before she decided to become a doctor.

 

“Uhh yeah I’m Alex. But last night isn’t happening again.” Alex said as she got out of bed in search for her pants. To Alex’s surprise, she still had her underwear intact. Well barely, but still. Alex glances over to the woman and couldn’t help but not stare at how little the woman had on. Her shirt hung around her neck which hid her chest, but revealed her defined abs. The woman looks at Alex with a confused look. As if Alex said one thing, but her actions tell another.

 

“Why not? I had a great time. You said you did too.” As Alex tries to distract herself with her surroundings. She could tell this woman was active. There was a surfboard hanging on her wall along with several skateboards. She also had a collection of soccer cleats and a couple of soccer balls sitting around. When the woman got out of bed, Alex saw her defiant toned legs. _Definitely an athlete of some sort._ “Sorry I have an appointment in twenty minutes so we can’t stay long, but would you like some coffee? I have black, decafe, Ameri-“

 

“I need to leave.” Alex blurted as she exited the woman’s room into what she assumes is the living room. She looked for an exit. “What’s that quickest way to the hospital from here?”

 

Alex glances over to the woman who has a slight frown, but answers her anyway. “It’s a ten-minute walk. Just go down to Ash’s and make a left and it’s straight ahead.” The woman walks into her kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee.

 

“Okay, uh sorry um?”

 

“Tobin. Don’t worry about it. Good luck with whatever you’re visiting the hospital for.”

 

Alex wanted more than nothing to just jump the woman, but she had an internship to keep alive. “Right, see you around Tobin. And sorry about last night, I just don’t remember anything.” The woman sent her a smile and just nodded.

 

“Like I said, don’t worry about it. See you around Alex.” And with that Alex ran off to make it to her first shift as a surgical intern at Seattle Grace.

 

 

 

 

“You barely made it Al, geez what were you doing and where were you last night.” Kelley asked as Alex took a seat next to her.

 

“I woke up late and I was at Ash’s bar last night because I felt nervous about today. But it’s all gone thanks to-, uh actually my nerves are just calmed down that’s all.”

 

“Thanks to what Al, spill.” Syd questioned as she handed Alex her white coat.

 

“Thanks for bringing this Syd, you’re a life saver. And don’t worry about it. I just met a someone at the bar, not exclusive, but she was really nice and she just knew how to relax me.” _Fuck that came out wrong._

 

“Alex got laid!!!” Kelley squealed.

 

“Al keep spilling!”

 

“She, we, I— will you guys stop it. We’re grown adults and we’re doctors none the less.”

 

“Shhh orientation is about to start.” Kelley shushed them.

 

An aged woman walks into the meeting room where all the new surgical interns were held in momentarily. She stands in front of the meeting room and shoves her hands into her coat pockets.

 

“First and foremost, welcome to Seattle Grace. Congratulations on defeating your competitors for this position and good luck on starting this milestone in your medical career. It does not get easier from here on. It does not lighten up. It is not a test. It is reality. Patients are real, not exams. We save lives, not end lives. We respect the dead, but also the living dead. These next two years as a surgical intern will be some of the best and worst memories of your life. I hope you’ve prepared yourself. Remember interns, do not kill anyone.” There were about twenty something interns in this room and one chief of surgery. That was none other than Jill Ellis. “You are all dismissed. Go to the third floor and meet some of your attendings. If they are busy, do not bother them. Just follow them like you’re their shadow. Don’t get in the way of things.”

 

Alex felt reassured to know that Syd and Kelley both made it this far with her. Hopefully they’ll make the whole home stretch.

 

The third floor was as hectic, if not more, as the books said it would be. There was an attending sitting on top of man while giving him hand-to-chest CPR as he was being carted into an elevator to be taken to the fifth floor’s highly oxidized zone. Another surgeon was pushing the cart from behind and kept screaming for everyone to get out of the way.  She looked at the interns who didn’t move an inch, more or less out of shock of how reality was hitting them.

 

“Clear the way! Everyone get out of the way! If you’re in the elevator get the hell out now!” The surgeon yelled as she shoved the cart into the elevator, quickly pressing floor 5. “Ali, I’ll meet you up there. Keep him stable for now.” The surgeon turned around and held every intern’s attention. “All of you stop standing around in high crash zones. When I say get out of the way, get out. I will never repeat myself again is that clear?” All the interns had nodded and a couple said ‘yes Ma’am’.

 

The surgeon took the stairs and hurried to the fifth floor after she had scared at least 90% of the interning class.

 

“She was sca-”

 

“She was dreamy…” Kelley mumbled. Alex gives her a dumbfounded look while Syd smacks her arm.

 

“Do you know who that was? That was Chief of Cardio, Hope Solo. Also known as doctor McRuinYourLife.”

 

“More like doctor McDreamy.” Kelley replied. “She was hot, even if she is a bit mean. Still very hot.”

 

“Hey interns! Sorry I’m a tad bit late, I just got out of surgery-” a blonde surgeon came waltzing in with another blonde surgeon to her left.

 

“Julie. They are interns. You are a resident. Never, ever apologize to an intern.” The short haired blonde interrupted. “I’m doctor Rapinoe, chief of Peds. Klingenburg and Brian you’re with me today. Follow but don’t touch.” Rapinoe quickly walked away leaving the other blonde doctor alone with the interns.

 

“Okay well, I’m Julie Johnston! Second year Peds resident, on my roll for this week is Christen Press and Sydney Leroux.” Sydney smiles and fist pumps.

 

“I got the nice doc, haha suckers!” Syd whispers to Alex and Kelley. “Nice to meet you doctor Johnston, I’m Sydney. Gosh, I absolutely love your hair!” Syd charms.

 

The other intern seems pretty satisfied with her attending of the week as she smiles to herself. They both follow Johnston into the Peds wing.

 

“Lucky Syd…she got the cinnamon roll doctor Sunshine.” Alex sighs. “Kelley I hope we end up together.”

 

“Me too, but I know you don’t wanna be with doctor Solo so this might be a problem because…”

 

“Kel please tell me you aren’t serious about dating your attending. That’s just irresponsible and you know it never ends well.”

 

“But her eyes are so dreamy!” Kelley dramatically sways. “Whatever Al, tell me more about your mystery woman from last night.”

 

“Enough about her, I honestly don’t remember anything from last night other than meeting her at Ash’s and having several drinks before we started talking.”

 

“Wow it sucks you can’t remember anything. Like nothing at all, not even the sex?” Kelley questions. “Woah doctor McHottie and McBlondie coming our way,” Kelley whispers in a rush that Alex barely hears her.

 

“Kel!” Alex smacks her arm, “I didn’t even remember her name when I woke up.” Alex sighs into her hands. “Enough about her, she was just something to get my mind off of this internship. Anyway-” Alex silenced herself when she said someone clear their throat. She looks over to where the sound came from and saw two attendings standing next to each other with coffees in each hand. _Oh my god…_ “Uh I’m uh…I didn’t-” Alex tries to clear up her mistake.

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” The woman Alex saw from last night and this morning replied. She wore a sad smile. Her face deceived her true feelings as Alex saw a glimpse of hurt and sadness in the woman’s hazel brown eyes. Tobin breaks eye contact and looks over to her blonde friend beside her.

 

The woman who cleared her throat announces herself while staring Alex down. “Hello interns, I’m doctor Allie Long. I’m a second year plastics attending. On my roll for just today is Alex Morgan and Mana Shim. Meet me in the pit in five minutes. Don’t be late.” Allie walked away to grab her charts from some nurses. But her stare down on Alex was less than subtle.

 

Alex kept trying to glance over to Tobin who was ignoring Alex’s side glances.

 

“I’m Tobin Heath. I’m the Chief of Neuro here. Kelley O’Hara you’re the lucky winner for today! You get me.” Tobin smiles brightly. _Her smile could melt this entire hospital away. it definitely melted me away._ Alex thinks to herself. “Please see me in the pit in five, I need to get some charts before I head down there.” Tobin walked away without sparing Alex a glance or even a glare.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“I know right, she was hot as fuck!” Kelley says. “Are all the attendings here supermodels or something?”

 

“No Kel. Fuck as in, that was her.” Alex sighs. “She was the woman from last night.”

 

 “McHottie was your one-night stand?!” Kelley almost yells. Alex shoves her hand on Kelley’s mouth to shut her up.

 

“SHHHHHH SHUT IT. We don’t need all of China to hear you.” Alex quotes from Mulan.

 

“Holy crap, well I’d definitely say fuck is the right term of what you are right now. Just wait until I tell Syd, she’s going to be so proud of you!” Kelley slyly smiles. Alex punches her lightly on the arm and heads over to the Plastics wing to follow doctor Long for rounds.

 

 

 

 

After Alex basically ran out of her apartment Tobin Heath poured herself two cups of coffee for to-go. One for her and one for her best friend Allie. She grabs a mini-muffin from her untouched pantry. At this point, the mini-muffin is definitely expired, but what else was Tobin going to eat. She has a surgery to start in fifteen minutes and she hasn’t been grocery shopping in forever.

 

Ever since Tobin became a certified neurosurgeon, she had thrown herself into work and non-stop research. She became the youngest person to ever earn two Ph.D’s, age fourteen. The youngest person to ever win the Harper Avery awards, age twenty-four. But also the loneliest person. Her parents and two older sisters had died in a train accident when she was eighteen, also the age when she became a neurosurgeon. She was left to take care of her only sibling, Jeff.

 

Tobin basically raised Jeff all by herself, considering she was an extremely busy doctor. She held high importance for Jeff because she believed family was above all. Even when her parents were alive, they had been very strict about her successes in life. She worked hard to satisfy them, she continued to work hard to care for Jeff, and now all she knows is work.

 

Last night was supposed to be something light and fun, but Tobin definitely didn’t think of it as a one-night stand. She felt a bit hurt when Alex didn’t even bother to learn her name, but she understood that people always have reasons to their actions. It’s only human.

 

Tobin pulls up into her parking space at Seattle Grace. Tobin likes looking at her name in big letters on the ground in front of a giant hospital because it makes her feel successful.

 

“Stop staring at your name and put the car in park already, my coffee is going to get cold.” A familiar voice mocks into Tobin’s window. She quickly parks her car and hands Allie her Tobin-made expresso. “God, I love your coffee. It’s like Jesus sent you to make coffee for this world.” Allie’s remark got a chuckle out of Tobin as they walked into their first surgery of the day.

 

“Morning Cheney! How’s Jrue?” Tobin asks as Cheney gloves and gowns her.

 

“Morning Harry, he’s good. The wedding plans are a bit stressful, but we’re having the time of our lives over cake testing and flower décor. How was your night, I remember you got off pretty early yesterday.”

 

“I need gowning and gloving loving too.” Allie interrupts. “Where’d you go after our last surgery? We missed you.”

 

Tobin seemed focused on the patient in front of her. The surgery was a tad difficult, but it didn’t take very long. She had to remove a stage one brain tumor from a man’s head. Simple, but not easy.

 

“I was at home.” Tobin replies.

 

“Liar, I came over to watch the new episode of the 100 with you, but you weren’t home. I stayed for like three hours.” Allie says.

 

“You stayed in my apartment for three hours without telling me? You know that key is for emergencies right?” Tobin replies as she opened the man’s skull.

 

“Where were you really? Did you finally get out and have fun? Maybe get laid.” Cheney slipped in. Tobin blushes slightly at her assumption.

 

“Oooooooh, Tobs getting some action!” Allie chirps. “Go Toby!”

 

“Was she hot, is she girlfriend material, when can we meet her?”

 

“Guys all the happened last night was that I went to Ash’s and had a couple of drinks with her. Who by the way, asked me to help surprise Kriegy with a proposal.” Tobin trying to desperately change the topic. “Scalpel please.”

 

 

“Wow Ash is going to propose? Well I guess it’s about time, they’ve been dating for like ever.”

 

“When is she proposing?” Cheney asks.

 

“Next week.” Tobin replies.

 

“What day?” Cheney quickly asks.

 

“Friday.” Tobin replying just as fast.

 

“What time?”

 

“Like after she gets off of work.”

 

“What was that girl’s name last night?”

 

“Alex.”

 

“AH HAA! Got you!”

 

“Fiddlesticks!” Tobin curses. Well her way of cursing. “We got a minor leak, Allie keep suctioning. Cheney prepare the O-neg.”

 

“Wow good job Cheney, gotta give you more credit.” Allie high-fives her under the operating table. “Now Tobs, tell us about her. Girlfriend potential?”

 

Tobin sighs as she finally removes the man’s brain tumor. “Allie close his head.” Tobin commands.

 

“Roger, but spill.”

 

“Her name was Alex. She’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. When I was about to leave Ash’s, Ash tells me to go for it. And Like the drunken idiot I am, I do go for it. She seemed nervous about something so we talked for a bit and then I asked her to come back to my apartment to ‘get to know each other’. Which is all we actually did because she was so drunk I didn’t wanna take advantage of that. We just talked, and it was relaxing for once.”

 

“Wow, so you didn’t get laid?” Allie says sounding disappointed.

 

“No you numb brain. That didn’t matter. Actually none of this matters. She basically ran out of my apartment this morning and she also didn’t remember my name when we woke up.”

 

“Wait so you guys slept together, but didn’t _sleep_ together?” Cheney asks.

 

“You know for a doctor and a nurse, you guys are kind of dumb.” Tobin says as she cleans her hands post-surgery. “I just remembered she had to come to the hospital today. That’s why she left in a hurry this morning. Maybe we’ll bump into her.” Tobin wonders.

 

“Let’s go look for her!” Allie says.

 

“Nah, I have a job I have to keep. Besides, it’s never a good thing to be visiting the hospital.”

 

“Not unless you’re visiting someone who’s working there or you’re working there yourself.” Cheney mentions.

 

“Nurse Holiday, Johanna needs new bedsheets and her daily dose. Doctor Heath and Long the interns have arrived on level three.” A volunteer tells them.

 

“Thanks Ben, see ya around.” Tobin replies.

 

“New interns…yay.” Allie says sarcastically. Tobin bumps her arm playfully.

 

“You were an intern once.”

 

“You weren’t so you don’t get to say anything.”

 

“Touché.”

 

“Two years researching in France, and that’s all she knows.” Allie says to herself loud enough for Tobin to hear.

 

“That’s not it, I can say bonjour and poulet.”

 

“Knowing how to say hello and chicken will only get you so far Toby.” Allie scoffs as they make it to the third floor. “I spot the interns. They look like a bunch of high schoolers visiting a college.” Allie points to them.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Tobin demands as she looks over to where Allie was pointing. _Is that…?_ “Oh my God, Allie that’s her” Tobin says as she grabs a binder and covers her face.

 

“Who? Which one! Tobin be more specific.”

 

“The one with brown hair, she’s talking to her friend with brown hair.”

 

“Well the one with blue eyes or the one with freckles? And why are you hiding, stop that.”

 

“I’m hiding because if she’s an intern, I’m her boss. And she doesn’t remember last night so she thinks we had a one-night stand! And Blue eyes.”

 

“Damn it, she’s actually freaking hot what the heck. Nice pull game Tobs. If I rolled that way than I’d hit that too.” Tobin punches her arm not-so lightly. “C’mon let’s go meet out interns for the week. I have Mana Shim and Kelley O’Hara.”

 

As they walk over there, Tobin and Allie both notice that Alex was engaged in a conversation with her freckled friend. Allie tried to clear her throat to show that they were in hearing range, but what they heard next definitely made Alex join Allie’s black list of interns.

 

“Kel!” Alex smacks her arm, “I didn’t even remember her name when I woke up.” _Ouch._ Alex sighs into her hands. “Enough about her, she was just something to get my mind off of this internship. Anyway-” _Something to get your mind off of this…?_ Tobin thinks to herself. She immediately forces herself to smile and lighten up. Allie had realized how Tobin felt about her sentence and cleared her throat obnoxiously. Alex looks over to where the sound came from and saw two attendings standing next to each other with coffees in each hand. “Uh I’m uh…I didn’t-” Alex tries to clear up her mistake.

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Tobin calms her down. But inside she feels used and forgotten. Except she wasn’t used the way Alex thinks she used her. Tobin glances at her roll sheet and sees Alex’s name. She cringes, but luckily Allie saves her by taking Alex for the day.

_This week is turning out great already._

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Lunch at 3 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I read y'all comments. Thank you for your kind words! I will be continuing this story for sure! I tend to update at night because I'm pretty busy during the day. Here's chapter 2, enjoy!

“Would you rather bleed out from a paper cut or get stuck on wart duty for an entire week?” Alex asks her friends as she takes a seat next to them in the cafeteria.

“Why the redundant question?” Press asks.

“Long hates me, she won’t stop glaring at me and she threw me into wart removals for the past two days.”

“Wow somebody’s got it rough. McHottie allowed me to stitch one of her patients back up.” Kelley said happily. “I almost messed it up too until she grabbed my hands and was all like ‘ _here let me show you_ ’’’ Kelley teased specifically to Alex. Alex gave her a hard glare and sighed. “Cheer up Al, she can’t ignore you for long. You’re too pretty for that. I mean smart.” Alex gives her a smack and takes a bite out of Kelley’s apple.

“You got to stitch someone up? Lucky…” Shim said. “Doctor Long made me run errands for her all day yesterday and today she’s got me on Mrs. Heffer’s clean-up duty.”

Alex offers Kelley’s apple to Mana as a _I know how you feel_ gift. Mana takes it and bites the other end of the apple.

“I’m appleless…” Kelley says.

“McSunshine is my favorite! She said I could scrub in with her and watch up close on one of her surgeries later today!” Syd comes running in and filling the empty chair next to Kelley.

“What! No way, that’s not fair.” Kelley cries.

“Shut it Kel, you got to stitch for McHottie. Which you almost messed up too.” Christen brings up.

“Why are you antsy, you have McSunshine.”

“Johnston only needed one intern today and she thought I’d like it better in Cardio so I got to be Solo’s intern for today. I hate it. I hate her. I hate life.” Christen vents. Mana hands her Kelley’s apple for comfort. Christen gladly takes it and devours the rest.

“Guys you know that was mine right?” Everyone pretends to not hear her, “Ugh whatever, Press I’ll trade with you. Give me Solo and I’ll give you McHottie.” Alex gives Kelley a sharp look. Her eyes asking Kelley’s what she was doing.

“Who’s McHottie?” Christen asks since she hasn’t met Tobin yet.

“Tobin Heath, head of Neuro? Like she’s our age. Total hotness going on. She’s really chill and actually pretty nice for an attending.” Kelley rambles.

“Alright deal.” Christen says. Alex suddenly thinks of an idea to get Tobin to talk to her.

“Hey Press.” Alex starts. “Aren’t you interested in plastics?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty interested in plastics. Why what’s up?”

“I have Allie Long for the rest of the week, she’s the second year plastics attending from Portland. I hear she has a major surgery coming up soon and needs at least one intern to scrub in.” Alex baits.

“Oh my gosh, Alex please trade with me!” Christen begs.

“Of course! I hope you get to scrub in!” Alex smiles. _Got you now Tobs._

The interns continue to brag/complain about their current attendings for their whole lunch break. Kelley tells a story about how she also screwed up Tobin’s charts by mixing them up with some other doctor with the last name Hector.

“She didn’t even get mad, she was just like ‘it’s cool, just get me my charts and we’re cool’” Kelley tries to do an impersonation of Tobin’s chill manner. Alex felt a tinge of jealousy that Kelley got to hang out with Tobin all day yesterday while she got to pop warts on some guy’s back. Kelley suddenly sits up straight and looks forward, “McHottie and McDreamy coming our way! My two o’clock, Al don’t turn around.” Alex stops herself mid-turn.

Tobin and Hope walk up to where all the interns were seated. It was easy to give them announcements when they were all bundled up.

“Hey interns, so Hopey and I got some news for you guys.” Tobin smiles. Alex basically had to stop herself from swaying, but she couldn’t help smiling too because of how contagious Tobin’s was. Hope on the other hand, gives Tobin a hard glare for calling her such a nickname. “Hopey will you like to do the honors?”

“Doctor Heath or I will be preforming an appy tomorrow evening. And we will choose one of you to scrub in.” Hope says. “The intern that shows the most promise will be chosen to do the first surgery of this interning class.” This got the interns to look at each other. They couldn’t determine who was the upright talent in their class. Was it Morgan or was it Press? Could it be Shim from behind, or Leroux the secret genius?

“And that intern is…” Tobin pauses for dramatic effects, “Kelley O’Hara!”

Kelley basically spits out her mashed potatoes all over Alex’s shirt. The rest of the interns seem surprised that the attendings chose Kelley. She’s only been here for two days, and she was able to mix up all of Tobin’s charts and almost gave meat to a vegetarian.

“Me? Oh my gosh, Alex Syd— me!” Kelley jumps up. “Thank you. Thank you!” She runs up to Tobin and Hope and gives them both literally breathtaking hugs.

Tobin returns the hug by giving her a pat on the back while Hope side steps her. “Don’t touch.” Hope says as she walks away. “Let’s go Heath, people don’t die slowly these days.”

“Right behind you Hopey!” Tobin shouts from behind. “Get cleaned up Morgan, the rest of you guys need to get back to your attendings for rounds.” Tobin says with a slight tease in her voice when she speaks to Alex.

Alex couldn’t help but feel grateful that Kelley spat her lunch onto her because it got Tobin to talk to her.

“Al she spoke to you!”

“Kel you get to do the first surgery in our interning class! Congrats!” Alex high-fives her.

“Syd you’re amazing and talented and prettier than everyone!” Syd interrupts.

“You guys are weird.” Christen says. “I kind of like it.”

Alex still had to finish her day with Long, she still has three wart removals to star. On the other hand, Kelley was following Hope around while asking her non-stop questions. Sadly for Hope, none of the questions were medical based.

“Can I call you Hopey too?” Kelley asks as they walk towards Jefferson’s room. Hope doesn’t reply or show any signs or acknowledgement. “I’ll take that as a yes. So are you going to be doing the appy with me? Cause that would be totally cool.” Silence still. They walked into a patient Amy Jefferson’s room. The patient was unconscious because she just came out of surgery. Hope checked her vitals and made sure everything was proper. “Are you single?”

“Do you ever shut up? Another word out of you O’Hara and you’re on desk duty for the rest of the week.”

“Okay but I’m single. My favorite number is five. I hate celery. I love candy. Sometimes I get sugar highs from them, but they aren’t as bad as my caffeine rushes. Oh and-”

“I don’t care. Shut it O’Hara.” Hope silences her.

“Call me Kelley.”

“Don’t call me. You’re off my service, send me Press back.”

“But-.” Kelley begins but is interrupted.

“Doctor Solo, please try to be nicer to your interns. We are a teaching hospital after all.” Jill Ellis pops in.

“When I said I’d be your head of Cardio, I didn’t think it’d come with annoying interns and this.” Hope points at Kelley towards the end.

Kelley feigns hurt but shakes it off when she says, “It’s okay Hopey, we’ll be the best of friends soon!”

On the other side of the hospital lays Tobin Heath, a pillow and the on-call room. Tobin lies awake as she stares at the empty ceiling inside the on-call room. It was dark and no one was inside the room except for her. She laid on the top bunk of the far bunk bed. There were three bunk beds. She couldn’t possible sleep. Sleep became impossible to her after her family had passed. She started to trade sleep for work. On a weekly average she would only get maybe six to eight hours of sleep total. It wasn’t easy to sleep when every time you close your eyes, you see people who no longer exist.

As she thinks about how she will approach her next surgery, her thoughts are interrupted by the light that rushes into the on-call room when the door opens. It quickly closes as someone makes their way in. Tobin rolls onto the left side of her body to see who it was and finds the someone who could take her troubles away. Alex.

Alex suddenly pulls off her shirt revealing her toned body, in which Tobin saw a glimpse of the other night.

“Is that a tattoo?” Tobin questions a tiny black roman numeral 13 on Alex’s back. Alex gives out a small scream and jumps. Tobin gives her a friendly smile that turns into a smirk. “Why are you changing in an on-call room, Morgan?” Tobin asks, attempting to sound like Alex’s boss.

“Well you told me to go change my shirt because Kel spat on me. So here I am. And yes, I got it when I was eighteen. To me it means fate isn’t in control, I am.” Alex says as she slips on another shirt. “What are you doing in here, isn’t this room for sleeping?” Alex asks.

“Sleep is for someone with a clear conscious” Tobin mumbles to herself.

“Sorry did you say something?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere?” Tobin answers with a question.

“I switch with Kelley so I’m supposed to be where you are.” Alex answers in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Then come here.” Tobin takes Alex by surprise.

“Come…where?” Alex wonders if she heard right.

“Get up here Morgan. I’m cold.” Tobin announces.

Alex takes a moment to think her actions through. _Get up there and lay with my boss or stand here like an idiot and ignore my hot crush? Oh God, I have a crush on her._

Alex ignores her thoughts and goes for it. She climbs the ladder of the bunk bed and plops down next to Tobin. _Alright this isn’t too bad._ Well it wasn’t until Tobin nuzzled her way into Alex’s neck while wrapping her arms around her.

“Wake me up if someone’s dying.” Tobin whispers before she falls out of consciousness.

At this point, Alex’s heart would not slow down for any reason. The pounding of her heart was heavy and fast. It was kind of scary, but exciting. She felt like she’s where she’s always belonged. These arms are starting to become her home and she was okay with that. Alex found it hard to lie awake as sleep tried to take over her, but she found it hard to sleep when she had the opportunity to watch Tobin Heath nap. She slowly brushed Tobin’s hair back as Tobin lightly breathed breaths down Alex’s neck that drove her insane.

“Sweet dreams Tobs…” Alex whispers as she allows sleep to take her away.

 

 

Later that night…

Tobin started to stir awake. _Where am I?_ She wonders to herself. She is surprised to see a warm body under her, none other than Alex Morgan. _Alex?_ Tobin couldn’t help but stare at Alex’s sleeping form. It was calm and her worries were gone. It was unlike when she first met Alex.

Tobin tries not to wake Alex up as she checks her clock, but fails when Alex starts to stir awake. Tobin’s watch read 3:04 AM.

Tobin shot straight up, “Holy Jesus!” She yells. “I slept for fourteen hours?!” She asks particularly no one. Tobin doesn’t notice the fully awake and aware Alex beside her, no she direly searches for her phone instead. _Six missed messages and one missed call._ She quickly dials Allie’s number and waits for her to pick up.

Next to Tobin, Alex lays calm and composed. She watches Tobin from her laid back view point. _That was the best nap I’ve ever taken._ She confirms to herself. The person Tobin was trying to call didn’t seem to pick up and Tobin sent them a message instead.

All six messages were from Lauren Cheney. They read:

1:48 PM - _Hey where are you?_

2:04 PM – _Should I reschedule your check-ups?_

2:22 PM – _I’m rescheduling them to this Friday. Send me a message you goof! I’m worried._

3:09 PM – _[_ A picture of Tobin and Alex sleeping soundly] _Found ya :)_

3:10 PM – _I’m rescheduling your whole day, Alex’s too. Sleep well Heathbar! Take your time too, I know you don’t sleep much these days._

8:00 PM – _Are you still asleep? Text me when you wake up._

Tobin starts blushing furiously as she replies to Cheney’s messages.

“Um good morning?” Alex asks. This time it was Tobin’s turn to be surprised.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Tobin brings up the obvious. “Morning Lex.” She tries to give a friendly grin, but it comes out more of a nervous lope-sided smile.

“We slept for fourteen hours? None of our pagers went off?” Alex questions as she looks at her pager.

“Slow day I guess!” Tobin lies.

“We’re in central Seattle, and you’re the head of Neuro. There’s no way you weren’t needed for fourteen hours.” Alex catches Tobin’s lie.

Tobin sighs and lays back down beside Alex.

“Cheney cancelled all of my appointments for today. She thought I needed the sleep. And since you’re on my call, you don’t get any pages.” Tobin tells the truth.

Alex makes an ‘o’ with her mouth. “Sooo… the other night, do you wanna talk about it?” Alex brings up the elephant in the room. Tobin turns to her left and faces Alex. Their eyes meet and they just stare at each other for a moment.

“This,” Tobin motions to the space between them, “was all that happened.”

Alex’s eyebrow goes up, “we didn’t…??” She questions. Tobin shakes her head and blushes.

“You were really drunk. And I was barely sober enough to not take advantage of that.”

There was another moment of silence between them.

“Thanks.” Alex finally says. “I mean like thanks for respecting that. Even if I had wanted it at the time, I may regret it later.” She says without realizing the damage her words could cause. She quickly adds, “I mean, I don’t want to cause you any trouble. I know I can be pushy when I’m drunk, so thank you. I’m sorry about it too.”

“Don’t be. We actually had a great time just talking.”

“Really now? What did we talk about?” Alex asks in a bit of a suggestive manner.

“We played 20 questions, would you rather, and thought of apocalyptic endings to this world. You said you would be my hero and save me from all the bad ugly mean zombies.” Tobin laughs as she brings up the memory. Alex deeply blushes as she starts to remember her night in with Tobin.

“You said you would rather eat one of your friends instead of being eaten by one of your friends! Carnivore!” Alex teases.

They continued to talk about their night together and other things. Soon enough they both realized the connection they had. It was easy and comforting unlike many unsettling things in both of their lives.

“Hey are you busy after this?” Alex asks.

“It’s three in the morning, Lex. I don’t think I have any plans.” Tobin pans.

“Do you maybe wanna go grab lunch?” Alex smiles.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're getting lunch together at 3 AM! :) This chapter pretty clears up with happened the night they met. I hope it was it y'all liking!
> 
> Comments, questions, concerns?


	3. Sleepy McGee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley has to perform an appy with Hope Solo was her mentor, while Alex has trouble fighting to stay awake as her shift starts to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That USAvJPN game got me in the feels. Japan did amazing and they were on fire. Our WNT could've done better but I think they still did well. Also I think Tobin should be in charge of corners and free kicks for now on. She's always on-point with them!

“She looks nervous.”

“You bet your soul she’s freaking nervous. I mean, she won’t stop shaking. It’s like she’s Kelley ‘The amazing Chihuahua Squirrel’” Syd joked. “Is she part Chihuahua or part Squirrel? Find out on the next episode of The Wild Interns!”

Alex and the other interns all let out the laugh they couldn’t hold down. They were all bunched up in the gallery preparing to watch Kelley perform the intern appy with Dr. Hope McDreamy Solo.

“Alex would be a tiger or a cheetah. Just watch the way she pounces on McHottie every time Tobin walks in.” Christen teases.

“What! I’d be more like a…” Alex thinks for a moment, “Nah you right. I don’t pounce on her though.”

“Chris would totally be a golden retriever with the way she looks at McSunshine.” Syd mentions, earning a blush of embarrassment from Christen.

“Syd, what would you be?”

“A pint size Chihuahua named Boss with tiny teeth that could eat your soul and feed on the undivided attention of your affections.” Syd deadpans.

“So you would be your own dog?” Moe quirks an eyebrow.

“Yup.”

“Guys, they’re starting!” Alex sits up straight.

Hope stands beside Kelley, who is visibly nervous, as she performs the intern appy.

“When performing the appendectomy, what is your biggest concern?” Hope questions Kelley.

“To make sure the appendix is removed without being ruptured. And to make sure if the appendix contains gas, it must be released before taken out.”

“Why must it be released?”

“Because of infectious possibilities.” Kelley answers quickly and sharply with a grin. Her confidence was flooding back in.

“Correct. Good job O’Hara. Now I want you to walk me through the surgery.”

“Uhm. First you make a small incision on the lower right abdominal region; right here.” Kelley touches the patient. “Then you remove the appendix and stitch the patient back up.” Kelley says making it sound simple.”

“Wow she’s doing surprisingly well…” Syd tells Alex.

“I had faith.”

“No you didn’t.”

“Okay. So I didn’t, but I’m proud regardless.” Alex smiles.

“Simple enough O’Hara. I want you to perform it now.”

“You want me to perform an appendectomy? Like on my own? Like right now? Like this guy? Like, are you sure Hopey?” Kelley spills her thoughts.

“Hurry up before I change my mind and get another intern to perform it.” Hope says sounding annoyed.

“Yes ma’am!” Kelley salutes playfully. “Uhhh, ten blade?” The nurse hands her a ten blade and Kelley takes a deep breath. She makes a small incision on the patient’s bottom right abdomen. She goes in to cut the appendix off, but it begins to rupture.

“You have a rupture, what do you do now O’Hara?” Hope questions her quickly. Kelley stands still and stares at the patient. Her thoughts jumbled over her actions and words.

“You uhm. Uh you, I should…”

“What do you do O’Hara!? Your patient is bleeding out now, his appendix is still attached and rupturing, what DO you DO?” Hope raises her voice.

“Oh god she’s choking.” Alex stands up alongside Syd in the gallery. “C’mon Kelley you can do it, don’t choke…”

“If the appendix ruptures, you have to perform an open appendectomy that way the infection does not spread to the other organs.” A voice says from behind the interning class. Tobin Heath was found with her back leaned up against the gallery doorway. Her eyes were locked on the surgery, but her mind was locked on Alex. “I’d give O’Hara another ten seconds before Hopey pushes her out of the way. 1…2…3…4…” Tobin starts counting.

“Doctor O’Hara, what do you do. Stop choking and save the damn patient!” Hope shouts.

Kelley was speechless still, she couldn’t see straight, her hands wouldn’t listen to her.

“10.” Tobin says.

“GET OUT OF MY OR NOW!” Hope shouts as she pushes Kelley out of the way and performs an open appendectomy. “I’m going to need more O-neg. Ten blade, now!”

Kelley went running out of the OR, tears threatening to fall from her high-cheekbone face.

“Poor Kelley…” Christen says.

“I don’t get it…she studied all week and she was more than prepared for the surgery. She knew it inside and out.” Alex says with a fire in her eyes as she mumbles to herself.

“What a choke.” A male intern says.

“Chokey McGee!” Someone laughs.

“I suggest you shit heads shut it before I make you.” Syd turns around and threatens the two guys who were making fun of Kelley.

“What you gonna do about it?” one of the males stand up and gets into Syd’s personal bubble. Mistake pal. Big mistake.

Syd grabs him by the collar and shoves him into the gallery glass window which creates a loud thud.

“Aggressive I like-”

Syd swings her foot up and slams it into his crotch.

“Call her chokey McGee again and I’ll use my dominant foot next time.” Syd lets go of the guy’s shirt collar. He groans in extreme pain as she lies on the floor. His friend grabs Syd by the shoulder and turns her around. His arm was in the air prepared to swing into her gorgeous face. She had no time to react due to his surprise attack. All she could do was wait for it. Except it never came.

Syd opened her eyes to see him pinned to the wall and a very unhappy Tobin Heath standing behind him.

“Dr. Heath-.” Syd starts.

“Connor, Jackman, and Leroux. You three are all on pit duty for the rest of this week. Everyone dismiss and get the hell out of my sight.” Allie Long says as she barges in. “Tobs, I need a neuro consult.” The interns didn’t seem to move an inch until Allie raised her voice, “I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!” That definitely got them moving in a hurry.

Alex and Christen grabbed a slightly shocked Sydney while Moe and Kling followed behind them. As Alex passed by Tobin, she mouthed a thank you and sent a flirtatious grin. Tobin winks in return, but was caught by Allie who cleared her voice at the obvious flirting going on.

“Don’t make me assign you pit duty Morgan.” Allie says under her breath loud enough for Alex to hear.

“Uh yes ma’am.” Alex says as she hurries out of the gallery.

“Don’t be so mean Harry. You’ll wrinkle your pretty face.” Tobin sits down in one of the chairs.

“Don’t be such a flirt with your _intern_ , Harry. You’ll ruin your image.” Allie takes the seat on Tobin’s right.

“Technically, I met her before she started working here. So technically if we were already dating, it would be okay.” Tobin says very technically.

“Technically, you’re her boss. Therefore technically, you’re not supposed to date your employee.” Allie counters.

“Touché.”

“Two years in France, and that is still all she knows ladies and gentlemen.”

“Two years as an attending and that stick is still up her poop holder ladies and gentlemen.” Tobin counters. Allie gives her a playful glare which Tobin returns with a playful smirk. “How come you don’t like her?” Tobin asks a little seriously.

“Bad first impression. And she’s a Morgan.” Allie says more seriously.

“Oh yeah…” Tobin sighs. “I’m sorry about that again.”

“It’s alright. She can’t help who her parents are.”

**_8 hours later…_ **

**2:16 AM**

“I’m so tired, I haven’t slept since Tuesday morning and it was only for two hours.” Alex complains to Sydney.

“Tough shit. You still have four hours to go on your shift. Do it for Kelley.” Syd says sounding just as tired. “Or do it for McHottie. She’s coming our way, wipe your face you got some drool.” Alex quickly rubs her face on her sleeves as Tobin approached.

“Leroux, do you have those MRI scans I asked for?” Tobin drops in next to Sydney. She busies herself with checking out some charts from the nurse’s station.

“Yes, I have them right here.” Syd hands them over to Tobin who looks up and smiles in reply.

“Thank you, get home safely.” Tobin shines her mega-watt and mega-charming smile.

“Good night Dr. Tobs, see ya tomorrow night. See you later Al, good luck on shift.” Syd winks as she entered the elevator.

There was a long silence between Alex and Tobin. Tobin was examining some charts from her patients while Alex was patiently waiting for Tobin to give her something to do. It was the middle of the graveyard shift and nothing was really happening in the ER. To be frank, it was quite the quiet night so far.

“You look tired.” Tobin breaks the silence. “Not enough sleep?”

“Not enough sleep doesn’t begin to explain my exhaustion.” Alex mumbles loud enough for Tobin to hear.

They were walking towards the peds floor to deliver JJ’s chart on one of her patients. Tobin and Alex were walking at a slow pace, side-to-side. It was quite soothing just walking together. Alex was still on her shift for another hour, while Tobin got off her shift an hour ago. She stayed to make sure one of her patients got through post-surgery well. And to be honest, she stayed to make sure Alex was okay.

“How much longer on your shift?” Tobin asks.

“Less than an hour, I get off at six. What about you Tobs?”

“Same.” Tobin sends a white lie.

“Lunch at six AM in the morning?” Alex jokes.

“That sounds amazing except I think you need to sleep.” Tobin chuckles. “Little Lex, needs her beauty sleep.”

“Are you saying I need sleep to look good?” Alex raises an eyebrow playfully.

“Yup, pretty much.” Alex lightly smacks her arm and they both laugh it off. The two of them continue to do mediocre things around the hospital like transferring some documents or running some supplies. Tobin felt like an intern for the first time in her life. Since she skipped her interning stage, she didn’t get to live through the horrors and wonders of the internship.

Tobin also noticed how relaxed she was with Alex all the time. And Alex was the same. They were stressed free and in their own little world. May it be discussing big bang theories or favorite ice cream flavors; they just enjoyed each other’s company.

Today was probably the longest Alex had stayed up for in her life. She lost track of how many hours it’s been since she had slept, maybe around seventy-six. Saying that she was tired was an understatement. The moment she laid down on one of the on-call beds, the lights in her head went out. She was asleep and there was no helping it.

“Lex?” Tobin whispers next to her. She realizes that Alex is dead asleep and laughs to herself. “What a bum.” Tobin mumbles to herself and she tucks a stray piece of hair behind Alex’s ear. “Sadly, you can’t sleep here if you aren’t on duty.” Tobin says poking her cheeks.

“Mmmmm just give me a minute…” Alex mumbles.

“Your shift ended six minutes ago, let’s go. I’ll give you a ride home. Where do you live?”

“I live where unicorns and Greek goddesses like you exist.” Alex sloppily grins. Tobin was slightly taken back, but smiles at Alex’s semi-compliment.

“C’mon get up. You gotta go to your own bed.”

“Can I go to yours instead?” Alex slyly licks her lips as she plays with Tobin’s jawline. Tobin blushes a bit and holds back the urge to merge their lips.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I think you’re a good idea.” Alex pulls Tobin’s face a little closer to her as they whisper to each other.

“I think you’re sleep deprivation is getting to you.” Tobin whispers, her lips inches from Alex’s.

“I think I want you.” Alex mumbles as she closes her eyes waiting for their lips to meet. Tobin wanted to, but she didn’t want to take advantage of a drowsy Alex. She could also tell that Alex had just passed out on her again.

“And she’s asleep, again.” Tobin sighs. Alex doesn’t respond. She seemed to have passed out completely this time. No matter how many times Tobin would poke at her to get her to wake up, she just didn’t. _I guess I have no choice but to take you back to my apartment._ “Lex, c’mon we’re leaving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments? :)


	4. Failure is a gateway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes up in Tobin's apartment. The attendings happen to be there. Hope and Kelley have a talk. :)

Alex was never much of a light sleeper. She wasn’t a relaxed sleeper either. Her tossing and turning in bed was second nature to her at this point. It was always hard to sleep as a child for her due to her fear of sleeping in a dark room all alone in a dark house. Her mother was always busy with work, while her father had left some time before Alex turned eight. He hadn’t seen her since the day he walked out on them.

Oddly enough, Alex’s mother wasn’t too heartbroken over his walk away. In fact, she seemed relieved to see him gone. Alex on the other hand, was a little traumatized and still is. She doesn’t like to think about her dad anymore, but sometimes he finds a way to creep back into her skull. They had some good times together, but those never made up for the times they could’ve had.

Feeling herself dwelling on the past made Alex sigh into her bed sheets. She inhaled their fresh ocean scent which reminded her of Tobin. Actually these sheets smelt exactly like Tobin. _Oh god, did I sleep with Tobin again._ Alex shoots herself straight up and looks around.

The bed was empty except for her, the clock read three in the afternoon and her hair was a mess. The room wasn’t her’s, it was Tobin’s. She remembered Tobin’s surf board and skates. She also remembered how empty Tobin’s apartment was. It wasn’t very homely, but Tobin made it feel like home.

Alex suddenly realized there were some voices in Tobin’s living room. One was Tobin’s. Another was Hope’s and the other three Alex couldn’t get a good read on. _I’m so fucked._

“So who was the intern that did the appy this year?” Ali asked.

“Kelley O’Hara aka chokey McGee.” Pinoe dropped in.

“Pinoe! Don’t call her that! We were all an intern once.” Julie slaps Pinoe’s arm lightly.

“She did choke though.” Hope said sipping her coffee. “But in her defense, no intern ever passes the appy.”

 _What?_ Alex thought as she eavesdropped.

“I don’t understand why the hospital does that.” Alex’s favorite soothing voice says sounding a bit annoyed. “Why set-up a failed surgery and pick an intern to perform it? It only sets them up for failure.” Tobin questions.

 _The intern appy was a set-up for failure??_ Alex wonders as she steps out of bed and leans into the door to listen better.

“Well Toby, it’s because we’re trying to teach them that to get to success, you have to go through failure.” Pinoe says. “You wouldn’t understand, considering your success rate.”

“I remember my intern appy. It wasn’t me who performed it, but it was my friend. Surprisingly, it made him stronger emotionally and maybe even a better doctor at some point.” JJ mentions.

“Yeah. As mean as the intern appy is, it’s necessary.” Hope says.

“Failure leading to success?” Tobin mumbles trying out the words. “I don’t see it.” She obliviously misses the whole point.

“First world problems of being too successful.” Pinoe points at Tobin.

“Oh poor Toby. I hope you fail one day.” JJ says with a warm heart.

“Still doesn’t make sense.”

“Let’s change the topic. Tobs, why is there an intern in your bed?” Hope eyes Tobin from across the coffee table.

_Oh boy. That’s me. I’m the intern, in her bed, who slept there last night; and the other night too, and let’s not forget we slept together at the hospital. Oh boy._

“Oh that’s Alex.” Tobin says like that was supposed to answer all the questions.

“Yes. That’s Alex. An intern who works for us. Who is also one of our students.” Hope says with venom.

“She fell asleep in the on-call room, but she wasn’t on-call anymore. I tried asking her where she lived, but she just- uhh she” Tobin starts to remember Alex’s words to her; “she was too exhausted to speak so I brought her back here since she couldn’t sleep at the hospital.” Alex also blushes at the memory of her choice of words.

“You can’t just bring stray interns home Toby!” JJ trying to sound scary, but ultimately sounds like she’s nervous to be raising her voice.

“I brought you and Allie home every other night when y’all were interns.”

 _She what?_ Alex gets the wrong idea.

“Well in our defenses we were tired and you were our only friend who would take care of us! And we knew you since pre-school so that doesn’t count. Also, you didn’t have feelings for us like you do for Alex!” JJ actually says sounding a tad more authoritive.

“I what? I do not-!” Tobin starts.

“Uhhh sure you don’t.” Ali Krieger pops in. “I just got back and I can tell you do.”

“Can we change the subject.” Tobin could feel her face getting hot.

“Ash proposed.”

“She what!?” JJ exclaimed.

“Really?! What’d you say?” Pinoe jumps up.

“I said yes!” Ali says showing off her ring. The girls all screamed in joy and jumped up and down except for Hope of course.

“Congrats Kriegy!!” JJ hugged her.

“I knew Ash had it in her.” Tobin smiles.

“When’s the wedding?” Hope asked.

“In six months. We’re still planning it though. We’re thinking maybe a beach side-.” Ali was interrupted by her pager going off. “Oh crap, we got trauma guys.”

Hope, JJ, and Pinoe’s pagers go off too.

“Same.”

“Me too.”

“Bye Tobs, see you tomorrow!” JJ yelled as she ran out the door along with everyone else.

And suddenly, Tobin was alone.

“I need a dog or something.” Tobin thinks aloud to herself. She plops down on her couch and closes her eyes for a moment.

Alex takes this as her chance to escape. Alex opens the door quietly and tiptoes into Tobin’s living room. She sees an exhausted Tobin Heath plopped down in the most adorable way on her couch. Tobin was laying on her belly with her face faced towards the TV. Her eyes were closed but her eyebrows were tensed. Alex could tell she wasn’t actually sleeping because of her tensed demeanor. Alex looks between the door and Tobin. _Escape or …?_

“Uh, good morning?” Alex says.

Tobin opens her eyes at the raspy voice. She looks over to Alex who was standing in her clothes from last night. “Good afternoon, would be the correct terminology.” Tobin snarls.

Alex scoffs playfully, “whatever Heath. Uh thanks for letting me sleep here for the night.” Alex rubs the back of her neck. “I owe you one.”

“Come here.”

_What?_

“What?” Alex says just as dumbfounded as she was when Tobin first asked her those exact words.

“You said you owe me, so come here.” Tobin says as she makes room for Alex on her couch.

Alex walked over and kneeled down next to Tobin. “I’m here?”  Alex says hoping there wasn’t a catch. Honey, there’s always a catch.

Tobin pats the empty space on the couch next to her. She raises an eyebrow as they have a secret conversation with their eyes. Alex turns a shade of red, but plops herself down next to Tobin.

“Was that so hard?”

“Harder than it should be.” Alex replies. They both laid next to each other just staring at the ceiling.

“How’d you sleep?”

“Well enough. I had a good dream until it was tempered by my thoughts of the past.” Alex whispers.

“Did you dream about me?” Tobin jokes.

“All the time.” Alex jokes back. “So much, that I’m pretty sure I’m dreaming right now.”

Another calm silence passes through them.

“When was the last time you slept?” Alex asks Tobin.

“A time ago.” Tobin vaguely replies. _When I was with you._

Tobin turns on her side and tucks an arm around Alex’s waist. She snuggles into Alex’s shoulder which makes Alex tense up at the first touch, but relaxes more than ever after a second.

“Just let me sleep for twenty minutes, then I’ll set you free.” Tobin whispers, her voice tired from exhaustion. Alex swings an arm around Tobin’s waist and nods knowing Tobin could feel her answer.

“I’ll be here when you wake up.” Alex whispers knowing Tobin had already passed out next to her.

About an hour later, Alex’s pager goes off. She grabs her pager and silences it. It was a 911 for her and she had to return back to the hospital. _Damn it_.

“Sorry Tobs, duty calls.” Alex whispers kissing Tobin’s head before she silently slipped away from Tobin’s grasp. Tobin’s hand goes up and grabs Alex’s. This got Alex by surprise. “Tobin—?” Alex says before Tobin suddenly pulls their faces together, lips colliding.

It was fire at first, the way Tobin kissed her. Alex kissed her back with equal hunger and desire. Tobin slipped an arm around Alex’s waist and roughly pushed her onto the couch. Now Tobin was on top and Alex couldn’t have felt more turned on from Tobin’s rare display of aggressiveness.

Tobin continued to salvage Alex’s lips like they were the last meal she was ever going to have. Alex licked Tobin’s lower lip, asking for entrance which was granted a millisecond after. They fought for dominance.

Alex Morgan was not a bottom. Not in her book at least.

Alex put both of her hands on Tobin’s waist and shoved them around. She turned Tobin over and straddled her. _Who’s on top now, Heath?_

Tobin lazily smiles as if she read Alex’s mind. She reconnects their lips again in a fight for dominance, but that all disappeared as Tobin felt sleep wearing her down. This kiss was more gentle and filled with passion. It was as much of a turn on as their first one.

“Tobin, I have to go to work.” Alex whispers against Tobin’s mouth.

“Don’t leave…” Tobin mumbles back softly. The way Tobin said that made Alex never wanted to leave. Hell, she wishes she could skip work and stay here forever, but her internship is on the line.

 She could feel Tobin’s conscious start to slip away slowly as sleep started to take over Tobin again. “Go back to sleep, I’ll be around when you’re up.”

**_At the hospital…_ **

Kelley had just showed up for work. She was five minute late. Her eyes were puffy and her face was pink from her sorrows. Kelley was never one to cry often. She was always the friend you want there to comfort you when life got rough. She sat alone in the locker room. She didn’t want to face Hope today. Not after her big failure of a mess. She didn’t want to face any of her interning classmates. She felt as if she disappointed them. Minutes had passed by and no one was looking for her. Well, that was until Hope Solo came barging in the locker room door.

“O’Hara, get up and get to work. Stop lazing around.” Hope lectures. Hope was wearing scrubs and had a gown on. It was obvious that she had just ran out of surgery. Kelley looked up and wanted to cry, but she did her best to hold the tears down. Hope sighed and sat down next to her. “Failure is a gateway.” Hope says under her breath. Hope Solo was never one to comfort. When patients died and family members would grieve, Hope never really knew how to comfort them. More of less she was never one to be comforted or give comfort. But today that’s changing for someone. Or some squirrel. “Failure is a gateway to success. You will fail ten times before you succeed. You will fall before you ride. People will hate you, before they learn to respect you. You didn’t do anything wrong Kel.”

Kelley looks into Hope’s eyes with her watery ones. “But I jeopardized that man’s life and he almost lost it for my mistakes. I choked and didn’t perform the surgery.”

“The intern appy is just a teaching lesson.” Hope starts. “Every year we grab an intern and we get them to attempt an appendectomy on their own. Every year, they fail.”

“Wh-what??” Kelley says sounding dumbfounded.

“You didn’t mess up. The surgery was set-up for you to fail. It was in order for you to learn from mistakes and understand that you will fail and that not every patient is savable.”

“But-.”

“You did fine Kel. Don’t dwell on it. If you’re going to cry, go cry at home.” Hope says as she gets up to leave for her next surgery.

“Wait!” Kelley stops Hope. Their eyes meet again for a moment, “Thanks Hopey.” Kelley smiles.

“Don’t call me Hopey.” Hope says but her smile tells another story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another!
> 
> I'm pretty much shipping Talex, O'Solo, Presston, and Krashlyn for those of you wondering! :)


	5. The Wedding Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheney forces her Tobin to bring a wedding date.

It was a regular ol’ Friday night. Lots of trauma, lots of blood, and lots of gossiping in Seattle Grace Hospital. One of the many gossiping topics happened to be Nurse Cheney’s upcoming wedding.

**_Earlier that morning…_ **

“Tobin, you’re not allowed in if you don’t have a date.” Cheney said sounding very final.

“But I-.”

“No. Get one or I’ll get a new braidsmaid.”

“But Cheney, what about JJ! She hasn’t had a date in years, does she have to find one?” Tobin complains.

“Wait, don’t drag me into this!” Julie fights back.

“Both of you better show up with dates. This is final. Ask that intern you really like or something.” Cheney smirks as she walks away.

“You son of a shoe lace. I can’t believe you just dragged me into your pothole situation!” Julie vents.

“Oh c’mon JJ, you haven’t had a date in forever. Not since that guy left you, it’ll be good for the both of us.” Tobin tries to sooth her. It was successful at first until they both called dibs on Hope.

**_Later that day…_ **

Anyway, it was a pretty normal Friday except for the fact that Julie Johnston and Tobin Heath were in an all-out war for Hope Solo’s hand in wedding date. So far, Tobin had attempted to ask Hope to the wedding already, but Julie Johnston had 911 paged her away the first time. No, the page was not a real emergency according to Tobin. To Julie, it was when her wedding date was about to be stolen. The second time Tobin tried to ask Hope, Julie Johnston tied her shoes together while she was in the elevator. She then clicked all of the elevator floors. For someone named McSunshine, she wasn’t exactly the nicest at the moment. When Julie had attempted to ask Hope, Tobin split a bag of o-neg blood all over her by ‘accident’. It was definitely a bloody war.

Now, it was late afternoon when Tobin had finally tracked Hope Solo down again. Hope was with two interns, while Tobin had Kelley all day. Hope’s interns for today were Sydney Leroux and Alex Morgan. For the three of them, it had been quite the spectacle all day. It’s not every day you see your attendings fight over each other. It also wasn’t every day you would see Tobin Heath raising her voice pass room level. And it definitely was not every day when you see Julie Johnston, aka McSunshine tackle said Tobin Heath.

“HOPE AMELIA SOLO!” Tobin yells catching Hope’s vivid attention, making her do a complete 180 turn around to face Tobin. “WILL YOU- OOF!” Tobin felt the air knocked out of her lungs as Julie Johnston came running full speed at her. Tobin and Julie both land into a nearby supply closet that Julie tackle them into. They lay on the ground of the supply closet for a moment and groan lightly in pain. “Did you just tackle me?!” Tobin asked sounding surprised.

“Yeah, I think I just did.” Julie confirms just as surprised.

“What the heck. I’m kind of proud of you right now.” Tobin grins.

“I’m not. I’m so sorry Tobs are you okay?” Julie asks as she reaches down to help Tobin up.

“I’m fine, are you?” Tobin says as she gets back up.

“Dandy.”

“DUDE! YOU JUST TACKLED MY ATTENDING!” Kelley, “CAN YOU HEAR ME TOBIN ARE YOU OKAY? HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLDING UP??” Kelley runs up to Tobin as she and Julie walked out of the supply closet with arms slung around each other’s shoulders for support. Behind Kelley is an extremely concerned Alex and a shit eating grin on Sydney Leroux’s face.

“I got tackled Kel. I’m not deaf or blind.” Tobin states.

“What are you idiots doing all day?” Hope steps in front of Kelley. “First the fake 911, then the blood spill, and now this?! Don’t make Ellis question your positions because of the lack of maturity you two hold! Especially you Tobin, you’re the head of Neuro. Stop acting like a 13 year-old. And JJ, never ever tackle again. That was the most pathetic tackle I’ve ever seen. She’s not even hurt!” Hope adds insult to the wounds.

“Sorry mom…” Tobin makes a repenting face, but her eyes were smiling.

“It won’t happen again Hopey. We made up!” Julie says as she hugs Tobin; who smiles and hugs her back. “See?”

“Yeah, we love each other again. Anyway, Hope do you wanna be my date to Cheney’s wedding tomorrow?” Tobin slides in for the victory.

“Cheney’s? Yeah, sure I don’t mind.”

“Wait! You cheating son of the floral cat!” Julie lets go of Tobin. “Hope, can you please please please be my date?”

“What! I just asked her and she said yes Jules!” Tobin argues.

“Is this why you two have been fighting all day?” Hope asks with one of her eyebrows raised. Not raises in the ‘hey I’m just curious’-way but the ‘hey I’m going to fucking murder you’-way.

“I should start bringing popcorn to work.” Syd whispers to Kelley, Alex and Christen who just showed up.

“Bring extra.” Kelley whispers back. "I eat a lot."

“Hope, Cheney won’t let either of us show up at the wedding without an official date.”

“You guys are idiots.” Hope says on her heel to turn around to get away from said idiots.

“Wait, wait Hope choose one of us.” Tobin demands.

“What! Tobs you can’t just ask our friend to choose between us! That’s wrong!”

“I choose JJ.” Hope says with a straight face.

“Never mind! It’s perfectly okay to choose between friends. K thanks Hopey, pick me up at six! See you there Tobs.” Julie kisses Hope’s cheek and runs off.

Tobin Heath was left with her mouth open and her dignity out in the open.

“Uhm, Dr. Heath, your mouth is open.” Kelley states.

“Morgan. Go to the wedding with Dr. Heath.” Hope says before she walks away.

“Wait me? Like me Morgan, as in Alex Morgan or like Morgan Brian?” Alex rambles.

“You.” Hope says from the distance.

Tobin who was in her daze for a moment wakes up and calls out to Hope. “If I go with Alex, you go with Kelley!” This made Hope turn around instantly, eyes already glaring.

“Ohhhhhhh I’m so down for that!” Kelley smiles.

“I’m not!” Hope says making her way back over.

“Hey Kelley, will you be Hope’s date?” Tobin asks with a charming smirk.

“YES!”

“NO!” Hope tries to fight back.

“Too late, she said yes. Lex, I’ll be at your place around 5:30, gotta get there early since I’m Cheney’s maid of Honor. Text me your address. As for you Hopey, pick this lucky lady up at six, don’t be late.” Tobin points to Kelley and then kisses Hope’s cheek before she makes her exit.

“Now Julie Johnston is dateless, will she be able to find a date in time or will she show up alone and very unlike McSunshine we all know and love?” Sydney asks as if she was watching her favorite TV drama. “Find out on the next episode of Hot and Spicy Attendings!”

“You can go with her!” Kelley suggests.

“I’m busy, dinner date with Dom. Sorry booboo.” Sydney shoots down.

“Christen? How about you?”

“Uh yeah. I’m free.” Christen replies with a blushed grin.

“Everyone in this hospital needs help…” Hope mumbles to herself. “I’ll tell Julie. Pick her up at six, don’t be late.”

**_The wonderful day of the wedding…_ **

“Guys Tobin is going to be here any second!” Alex yells across the house that she grew up in. Since her mother no longer lived at the house, Alex moved back in with her roommates Syd, Kelley and Christen.

Alex wore a red sleeveless dress that tailed her from the back while Kelley wore a simple bright yellow dress with some flower décor. She made a sundress like that look stunning though.

“Al, you look amazing. Woo your woman away tonight! Who knows, maybe you’ll get lucky.” Kelley winks. Alex gives her a small shove and contains her heating cheeks.

“Can y’all hurry up and leave so Dom can come over and we can have crazy sex on the couch.” Syd jokes. Well sort of jokes. It’s not joking if you mean it right?

“Ew. No don’t do that. Use Alex’s bed or something.” Christen pops in wearing a short blue dress that compliments her tan skin.

“You guys are going to blow our attendings away!” Syd smiles. “CHEESE!” She takes a surprise picture of the three of them. After Syd took the surprise photo, the doorbell rang twice. “That’s probably Tobin!” Syd gets excited for Alex who was excited and nervous because of what happened the day before. Syd runs to open the door to see a beautiful gowned Tobin Heath. Tobin wore a white and red dress that hugged her body in all the right places. It showed off her defined legs and arms very well. Syd’s pretty sure she just gave her three lesbian/bisexual roommates an orgasm with just the way she looks.

“Jeeeello. Alex ready yet?” Tobin smiles. Sway. Because when Tobin smiles, we sway.

“Hey! You look amazing.” Alex breathes as she steps outside. Tobin takes a moment to take in Alex’s appearance. She wore an mostly red dress with hints of white décor. Her eyes were as blue as ever and the dress definitely brought out Alex’s legs. Tobin approves.

“You look fantastic. Shall we?” Tobin holds her hand out for Alex to take.

In the car ride to Cheney’s wedding, Alex and Tobin talked mostly about soccer, a common interest they both have. There was a brief moment of silence when Alex and Tobin saw a couple kissing on the streets.

“Soooo…about the other day.” Alex starts. “Should we talk about that?”

“I figured that wasn’t a dream.” Tobin sighs.

“You thought our kiss was a dream?”

“I was pretty out of it. And kissing you is like a dream.” Tobin smooths out.

Alex grins and asks, “well, I can confirm to you that it was very real.”

“Sucks, I was so out of it. I don’t remember it very well. Maybe you should show me again.” Tobin says in a joking tone. But Alex takes her up on her offer. When Tobin parks her car in a reserved parking spot at in front of the chapel Cheney was getting married at, Alex reaches over and places her lips onto Tobin’s. She suddenly pulls Tobin in closer and makes her remember their moment together.

Alex had gotten Tobin by surprise at first, but eventually the two of them resumed their battle for dominance. Tobin placed her hand behind Alex’s neck to deepen the kiss while Alex left her hand on Tobin’s left shoulder to hold her in place. Alex lets out a small moan into Tobin’s mouth as she lightly bit Alex’s low lip. She was driving Tobin mad with the way she would fight for dominance and the light moans she would let out. Tobin never got so riled up on anyone before. No ex-girlfriend had ever made Tobin feel even the slightest bit crazed for more. But with Alex, Tobin felt like if she didn’t take her now, she would explode.

Whelp, sorry Tobin, I guess you’ll have to explode thanks to Ashlyn Harris.

“HEY TOBY HEATH GET OUT OF THE VEHICLE!” A loud voice yells as they knock on Tobin’s car trunk. “TOBYYYY!” Tobin and Alex instantly break apart. Both of them feeling like they just got busted for drugs or something. Tobin recognizes the voice as none other than Ashlyn Harris.

“Ash!” Tobin says as she steps out. “Ali you look great, you two better not steal Cheney’s wedding away!” Tobin smiles.

“Who’s your hot date?” Ash asks, earning a light punch from Ali.

“This is Alex Morgan.”

“No way, you actually asked her out when I told you too?!” Ash whispers to Tobin. Tobin gives her a look of ‘we’ll talk about this later’.

“She’s an intern at Seattle Grace.”

“Ooooh. Sexy boss and hot employee role play. I like it!” Ash smirks, earning another smack from Ali. “Ouch! Babe, you know I only have eyes for you.”

“Yeah whatever.” Ali says.

“Sorry I’m being rude, hi I’m Ashlyn Harris. Owner of Ash’s Cup and future wifey to Dr. Ali Krieger-soon-to-be-Harris.” Ash extends her hand to Alex.

“Alex Morgan, I love your pub. The atmosphere is always a joy to be in.”

**_The wedding…_ **

Alex and Tobin were both bothered for the rest of the wedding. They stood next to each other, but that only fed the sexual tension. Tobin tried to calm herself down by talking technique with Hope, but found herself more tensed when Alex came up and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“I see you brought Alex.”

“You brought Kel.”

“We’re right here guys.” Kelley says with a shit eating grin. “C’mon Hopey, let’s go do some pre-game dancing!” Kelley grabs Hope’s hand and takes her away. Hope sends Tobin and ‘please help me’ look. But Tobin ignores her as she sends her full attention to Alex.

“Tobs, we should talk about-.”

“Everyone please take a seat, the wedding is about to begin.” The priest announced.

Tobin grabbed Alex’s hand and led her over to her seat as she stood next to the priest as Lauren’s maid of Honor. “Let’s talk about it later,” Tobin whispered before she left Alex to sit next to Hope, Kelley, Julie and Christen.

Drue and Lauren traded vows and said their ‘I Do’s’. Lauren looked happy. She seemed satisfied and content.

“If there is anybody here who believes these two should not be together, please speak your voice now.” The priest calls out. No one stood up, no one moved an inch, but everybody looked around for any goers.

Well until A-Rod came in and surprised the living hell out of everyone.

“I love you Lauren. And I think you love me too.” A-Rod pauses.

“Oh my lord.” Tobin whispers under her breath. “I KNEW IT!” She whispered to Hope.

"Oh my God, it's Amy Rodriguez of the Avery Foundation!" Christen whispered to Kelley and Alex.

The room was deafeningly silent as a couple light whispers went around. The interns were all shocked to see A-Rod, a famous doctor known by everyone who pursued anything medical. Her parents held the largest share in the Harper Avery awards. Although, she does not carry the Avery name, she was an Avery nonetheless. She’s also the other second year plastics attending at Seattle Grace who was on leave due to family issues at the moment.

“Well, do you?” Amy asks, staring into Lauren’s troubled eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH IT'S A-ROD. TELL ME WHO CHENEY SHOULD END UP WITH. I CAN'T DECIDE!! 
> 
> Also, if y'all watch grey's, you'll notice that the last scene was a basically Jackson interrupting April's wedding. If you don't watch grey's anatomy, here's a link to the scence! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4ZHftMxEms
> 
> Japril <3


	6. Perry and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin has a brief PTSD moment in the OR.

**Alex POV**

The wedding three nights ago was a wedding to remember. Not only did the bride walk out with her childhood best friend, the politics of the new couple was intense. A-Rod’s mother was furious that she would want to date a nurse. She was actually madder about A-Rod dating a nurse than she was dating a woman. Cheney and A-Rod also ran off to where nobody knows. There was a rumor that Tobin knew, but she wasn't telling anybody because of the best friend code or something. I probably wouldn't either. Pretty intense stuff. Glad I’m an intern here.

My first two months had been a blast to say the least. Most of my attendings respected me, not Allie Long, but Hope does. And if Hope Solo respects you, you’re going to be somebody. Tobin on the other hand is a bit more complicated. We’ve had maybe five or six or thirteen secret kisses/make-out sessions in the on-call rooms or in a secluded elevator. It was starting to annoy me to be honest. The sexual tension was tighter than Nicki Minaj’s spandex. I just want to jump her, but every time I try to, she just pushes me away and says in the most charming tone “not now”. It’s so frustrating!!!!!!

I walk into the intern lounge and see Kelley staring intensely at her pager, Christen Press reading the newest article on Cardiac control, Sydney painting her nails, and KlingenMoe asleep together.

“Slow day?” I asked.

“Hope told me to wait in the intern lounge until she pages me!” Kelley sounded like a cadet.

“It’s been slow all morning. Can’t some people get into accidents so I can cut into them?” Christen sighs.

“Same sista.” Syd adds.

“You guys are horrible.” I sit next to Sydney on the couch, “but seriously, no one is hurting themselves?”

“It’s been quiet-.” And that’s when hell broke loose. Every intern’s pager went off at the same time. It was a 911 emergency, everyone had to report to the ER immediately.

“YES!” Syd shouts as she sprints out the door first. Followed by Moe who is piggybacking Kling.

“Horrible people…” I mumble. “Sucks I’m the same.” I mumble before I sprint towards the ER.

**Normal POV**

The ER was to the least, a mess. It was hectic. Nurses were running all over the place. Anyone with a white coat on was being either yelled at by a patient or yelling at the patient to calm down and accept the medical treatment.

Hope Solo was yelling at the top of her lungs. She was giving directions all over the place. Krieger was needed almost everywhere. Trauma was everywhere. Allie had a child on her shoulders whom she needed to find a bed for. He began to have breathing problems in which Allie made an airway by stabbing him with a one-inch diameter vent straw.

“Book me an OR NOW!” Allie yelled as she pushed the gurney with the child on it. Julie Johnston followed behind her in a hurried fashion.

“Woah… what do we do?” one of the interns mumble.

“Interns, find a patient, help them. Don’t stand around in my ER doing nothing. If you’re not helping, get the hell out.” Carli Lloyd shouts. _Oh my god it’s Carli Lloyd. She just came back from New York after creating a new way to stop bleed-outs faster than having to use blood supplies._ “Tobin, I need you to go to OR two and see if you can perform an emergency UO removal on the patient’s head. Ali, if you see an intern, tell them what to do. Other Allie, get your ass over here and help with the burned victims. Hope, go to OR 3 and we’ll send all chest wounds to you. Nurses, page me for any ICU patients. Let’s go guys, we have lives to save.”

“Aye aye captain!” the doctors responded.

“What happened?” Alex asks Tobin as they rush to OR two.

“Huge car accident. Several vehicles collided, an oil leak was created and ka-boom.” Tobin states. “Gown and glove. Prepare a ten blade and prep my intern too.” Tobin says to some nurses. “Update me.”

“We have a thirty-two-year-old female, mild concussion with open head wounds. There is also a good sized metal object in between her temporal lobe and occipital lobe. Patient was found unconscious.”  _Thrity-two..._

The woman stirred up for a moment. She meets Tobin’s eyes and says, “hey…will you feed my dog when I’m gone?” This took Tobin by surprise. Those were the last words her older sister said to her before she died. Patients ask for random shit all the time, but this one reminded her of Perry. Perry would’ve been thiry-two tomorrow.

“Doctor, she’s awake! Should I up the dosage??? Doctor? Doctor Heath!” Tobin couldn’t focus properly. She was seeing her sister on the table. No, it wasn’t her sister. It was just some random girl. Who happened to look like her sister. Sound like her sister. Say the same things as Perry. But she wasn’t Perry.

“Tobin? Are you okay?” Alex grabs her arm carefully. This jolts Tobin awake and aware.

“Yes, I was just thinking. Put down 20 cc’s. Let’s cut around the object for now. We’ll remove it after see inspect for any internal bleeds.” Tobin says grabbing the ten blade. “Don’t die on me Perry.” Tobin whispers underneath her breath. It was only loud enough for Alex’s ears.

“Her name is Jasmine Throve. Who’s Perry?” Alex asks.

“Oh, uh. I meant Jasmine. Must of mistaken her for another patient haha.” Tobin shrugs off. “Lex, give me some suction. We have a minor bleed. Her body is okay but she might be brain dead any second…”

“Somebody check if she’s an organ donor!” Alex called out to a nurse.

“She’s going to live.” Tobin says with finality in her voice. “I mean…I want her to live, I’m going to save her. More suction! Give her another dose, pliers!” Tobin cuts into the woman’s skull and removes part of her skull. She then carefully removes the sharp metal object and places it into a tray. It took about five minutes to do those things. Now came the hard part, which part of her brain was surviving on its own.

Tobin found several disconnected nerves. Her motor functions would be affected. Her speech functions would be affected. Her ability to comprehend others would be affected.

“No…no no no.” Tobin mumbled. She tried to reconnect some severely severed nerves. Tobin successfully reconnected most of the woman’s motor functions. “Alex tap her patella and tell me if her leg gives a reaction.”

“Okay.” Alex replies. She taps the woman’s knee and the leg goes flying up. This makes Tobin smile wider than ever. It made Alex smile, honestly it made everyone in the room smile.

“Yes! Perry you’re going to make it, don’t give up on me.” Tobin whispers. She continued to reconnect some other nerves.

Alex couldn’t help but think how hard Tobin was trying for this patient. Tobin tried hard for everyone, but she’d never seen Tobin so passionate about one patient before. She never seen her want to save someone as much as this woman on the table who she keeps calling Perry. _Who’s Perry?_

“Tobs, her vitals are bradying!” Alex says.

“What?!” Tobin responded. “Alex check her heart, find me a beat.”

Alex listens with her stethoscope, there was a light beat but it was fading quick. “Small and slow beats, it’s fading quickly.”

“SOMEBODY PAGE HOPE SOLO RIGHT NOW!” Tobin yelled. Tobin never yells.

“On it!” A nurse responds, slight fear in her voice.

“Tobs, calm down. No need to raise your voice.” Alex tries to soothe Tobin down.

“My patient is dying here and you want me to calm down?!” Tobin looks like she’s about to explode.

“Doctor, she’s bradying. Her heart will give out if we don’t-.” the monitor begins to beep, her heart rate was going under 35.

“Charge paddles to 120, shot of epi!” Tobin yells. “CLEAR!” She shocks the woman, but no responses. “Again! Charge to 180. CLEAR!” No response.

“Time of dea-.”

“CHARGE TO 220!” Tobin yells. “CLEAR!” no response.

“Tobin! She’s gone!” Alex grabs her. “She’s gone.”

“No no no she was just right here, we had her, she just spoke to us! We had her. Charge to 230, shot of epi.”

“Do not listen to her.” A stern voice says. Hope Solo walks into the OR, she was already gowned and gloved. “Everyone get out of the OR.” The nurses all left while Tobin hovered over the patient. Alex stood beside her, concern written all over her face. “Alex, get out.” Alex was about to move but Tobin spoke.

“Perry would’ve been thirty-two tomorrow.” Tobin whispered softly.

“Who’s Perry?” Alex asks carefully.

“Her sister. Alex I said get out.” Hope said as she approached Tobin. Alex couldn’t tear herself away from Tobin who seemed so distraught and incomplete. But she feared Hope solo would cut her open if she had stayed any longer, so she left. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Hope asked, her tone soft.

Tobin shook her head. “I let my emotions control me. I made myself believe I could save someone who was already dead. I apologize for my behavior. It won’t happen again.” Tobin gave a small grin. It was a fake grin, but it was her only way to hide the emotions boiling under her skin.

“Tobin, you know you can talk to me.”

“I know. Thank you Hope. Someday, just not today.” Tobin gives another covered smile.

“Get some sleep. You look tired. And take a shower too. Ya smell.” Hope tried to lighten the mood.

**_Later that night…_ **

Tobin had just taken a shower. She felt a little less stressed after her long hot shower. Her hair was still slightly damp and all she had on was a large T-shirt and underwear. _I can’t believe I let my emotions get the best of me today. I’m sorry mom, dad, Katie and Perry._ Tobin sat on her couch alone for a couple of minutes. She had a couple glasses of wine. It was safe to say she was more than intoxicated. She watched old documentaries of her and her sisters running around. Her parents were cooking a nice family barbecue that day. She was ten and was just accepted into Stanford university. Perry was seventeen at the time.

_“Toby! Congrats you little genius! Can’t believe you you got into Stanford the same year I am!” Perry rubbed her little sister’s head._

_“We’re going to Stanford!!!” little Tobin shouted on the top of her lungs._

_“Tobin, are you sure you want to be a doctor?” Her father asked with a grin that rivaled her’s._

_“Dad, I’m more than sure! I want to become the world’s greatest Neurosurgeon alive! I’m going save everyone, and I’ll cure Jeff!” little Tobin shouted, aloud and proud. Her family members her proud expressions, but they wore worried expressions too. Tobin’s mom didn’t mind pushing her to her limits, but it only got tougher the more successful she became._

_“Katie’s going to become a pop star, Perry wants to be an astronaut and Toby wants to be a world class Neurosurgeon. Wow, my kids can dream!” They mother smiled._

_“Tobin, can you recite the bone alphabet again?”_

“Here’s your talus, calcaneus, tarsals…” Tobin sang along with little her. She was interrupted when she heard a door bell ring. She looked up and saw it was two in the morning. She turned off her TV and walked to see who would visit her at two in the morning. “Alex?” Tobin opens the door and is met with a slightly drenched Alex from the rain.

“Tobs. I, just uhm. I wanted to make sure you were okay. You weren’t yourself today.”

Tobin smiles and hugs Alex, “it’s Alex! Alexxxxx!” Tobin slurred.

“Are you drunk?”

Tobin straighten up and made a serious straight face. “Nah man! Peace and love and Alex!” She grinned into Alex’s neck. “You smell nice.” She whispers.

“Thanks, I think you should sit down.” Alex blushed. Her blush only got worst when she realized Tobin was barely wearing clothes.  _Oh jesus, her body is just not fair._

“I think you should come in!”

“Will do doc!” Alex goes along with Tobin.

“I’m not a doctor.” Tobin states seriously as she plops down on her couch, leaving room for Alex. Alex closes the door and quirks one of her eyebrows up.

“You’re not?” Alex plays along.

“I’m a wizard. I’m a wizzzzaard. I’m Harry. Nice to meet you pretty lady!” Tobin smiles her mega-watt smile.

Alex laughs and checks how many glasses of wine Tobin has had. It seems there were to many to count.

“You’re a wizard Harry.” Alex quotes.

“I am! Do you wanna see my magic?”

“Show me.”

Tobin extends her hand out for Alex’s. Alex glances down at it and grins. She puts her right hand into Tobin’s. Tobin traces something onto Alex’s hand with her finger.

“Boom. Magic.” Tobin says.

“What’d you do?” Alex takes a seat next to Tobin. She examined her hand jokingly.

“I put a spell on you silly!” Tobin laughs.

“Really now? What spell?” Alex continues to go with it. It was entertaining to see this light hearted side of Tobin. It was like she never got to be a child or something.

“I’m not telling! My lips are sealed.” Tobin pretends to zip her lips with a key and throws the key away. Alex pretends to catch the key with her hand.

“If I unzip your lips will you tell me?” Alex grins. Alex and Tobin sat closely next to each other. Tobin was leaning onto Alex’s shoulder for support, but she couldn’t tell. She was too drunk anyway. Tobin had enough awareness to tell that the person she wanted to be with at the moment was here trying to make her crappy day better. Alex just knew how to unwind her in the right ways.

“Mmmmmm nuh.” Tobin shook her head. Alex reaches over Tobin and lightly placing a kiss on her lips.

“How about now?” Alex whispers. Tobin shook her head no, but her body told her yes. Alex slyly smiled. She reached over again and placed a longer and deeper kiss on Tobin’s lips. Tobin kissed back hungrily. She wanted more. Her hands flew onto Alex’s waist and pulled Alex closer to her. Tobin was leaning more into Alex’s kiss, while Alex allowed Tobin to fall on top of her as they lay into the couch.

“Now?” she breathed into Tobin’s lips as she separated from them.

“My spell worked.”

“And what was this spell, Harry?”

“To make you fall in love with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was to y'all's liking! I also wanted to try out doing a first person POV with Alex in this chapter. I apologize for not being able to write more on Cheney and A-Rod situation! I feel like I needed to continue the main plot again! Leave comments to let me know how you feel haha! Peace and love :)


	7. Say please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone y'all. I'm not even sure if I like this update, but I promise I'm back on track now. This chapter is kind of smutty with a huge development. Sorry if it's crap and kinda short, this chapter was written a long time ago, but was never released :(. Sorry for leaving for a while!!

In Alex’s hectic life, there was no telling what time of the day she’d be waking up at. There wasn’t a regular sleeping schedule for her brain to follow. It was: sleep now, work later; or work now, sleep later. Either way, it made waking up at 3:00 in the afternoon reasonable. It helped that today was Alex’s day off since she completely missed out on her 9:00 AM alarms.

Alex was enveloped in tanned warm arms. There was a soft breathing pattern that was tickling the baby hairs on Alex’s neck, but she liked it. _Tobin._

She turned her body around to be face-to-face with Tobin’s sleeping one. If Tobin was the epitome of peace, then her sleeping face must be the big-bang secret weapon to stop a world war.

There was a tiny tear drop that rested on Tobin’s left eye corner. It was building up and preparing to streak down Tobin’s peaceful face. Alex quickly wiped it away with hopes to take Tobin’s troubles away too. She softly caressed Tobin’s cheek and dried the tear mark.

“She even wipes my tears away.” Tobin whispers in a mocking tone, her eyes opening to meet Alex’s blues. “Good morning, Lex.”

Tobin’s smile melts away Alex’s snarky comeback as she replies a simple, “Morning Harry.” Alex giggles at the memory. Tobin quirks an eyebrow, but quickly turns red when she remembers what happened last night between the two.

Tobin wasn’t sure what to say. She basically confessed her feelings to Alex; hell, she didn’t even know if Alex replied. All she knows is that she did probably the cheesiest and nerdy pick-up line on Alex Morgan. Well, since Alex is still here, maybe it worked.

“You knocked out after you casted your spell Harry.” Alex says, sensing Tobin’s confusion. They laid there for moments, just staring into each other’s eyes. It was like: if they looked away, the other would disappear. “Tobs…what are we?” Alex sounded serious as she referred to their cuddling position and previous night activities.

Tobin didn’t have a clear answer for her at first. It made Alex sigh. She pulled away from Tobin briefly, only to be pulled back into the tan woman’s arms.

“I really like you Lex.” Tobin hugs Alex closer, their bodies fitting perfectly on Tobin’s living room couch. “I sleep like a normal human when I’m with you. I never have to fake my feelings with you. My worries don’t feel like worries when you’re around. And to top it off-you’re pretty cute.” Tobin smirks. This gets Alex blushing, but it still didn’t answer her question. Tobin could sense that in Alex’s confused eyes. “I want you. I want you to be with me. I want an us. I don’t care about what others say, I could care less if I’m technically your boss. But if you don’t want to be mine, then just say it.” Tobin lets out with her confidence.

Alex’s eyes go from surprise to confusion to disappointment to confusion and then to confidence. Don’t worry, it stayed on confidence.

“I don’t know Dr. Heath, you drive a hard bargain. I’ll only agree if you’re mine in return.” Alex grins widely.

Tobin couldn’t contain her excitement and suddenly went in for Alex’s lips. Alex quickly caught up to her and their fight for dominance continues. It wasn’t much of a fight, but more like a dance. Alex’s aggression was countered by Tobin’s gentleness. They would go back and forth with their tongues in a dance they both knew too well.

As the sexual tension escalated, Alex rolled over Tobin and straddled her. Their lips never parting.

“Easy Lex, you still think you’re going to top me?” Tobin jokes in between kisses.

“From the looks of it, yes,” Alex’s eyes refer to their current position. She could feel Tobin grin against her lips.

Alex reached for the hem of Tobin’s shirt and quickly pulled it off and over her head. In return Tobin lightly sucked on Alex’s neck as she unbuttoned her own shirt. Alex gave out a light moan and wanted nothing more than to graze her hand across Tobin’s stomach.

“When do you find the time to work out?” Alex asks, her hands on Tobin’s waistline. Tobin chuckles and continues to mark Alex’s neck. “OH my god Tobs, you better not leave a mark.”

Tobin comes up and meets Alex’s eyes.

“Too lateeeee.” Tobin smirks. Before Alex could retaliate, Tobin picked her up and walked her into her bedroom. She closed the door behind her with her feet and roughly pinned Alex into her bed as she draped Alex’s neck with another massive hickey.

Alex felt extremely horny. All the sexual tension lately was driving her crazy and the way Tobin was devouring her neck right now made Alex see stars. She quickly threw away her pants and they both were only wearing their undergarments.

“Syd isn’t going to let this down if she sees these marks Tobin!” Alex tries to argue her way out of it. Tobin smiles and reconnects their lips for a fiery kiss.

“Syd’s not my problem.”

Alex quickly flips Tobin over and suddenly slips two fingers into Tobin’s womanhood as payback. This earns a surprise moan from Tobin. That sound is something Alex could listen to for the rest of her life, non-stop.

“Son of a- no warning, Lex?!” Tobin chides as she relaxes into Alex’s touches.

“Hey, you deserved it, my neck isn’t a free lunch pass for your hungry needs. Besides, you’re basically wet enough to fill a pool. A tiny kiddy pool.”

Alex lightly nibbles on Tobin’s abs as her hand explores Tobin’s center. She slowly twists her fingers around and pressed her thumb on Tobin’s clit. Making Tobin let out the moan she was holding in. It made Alex feel victorious.

“Lex, stop being a tease.” Tobin groans.

Alex rubs circles around Tobin’s center as she pumped two fingers in and out at a slow rate. It was driving Tobin over the edge how Alex was going slow just to tease her.

“Say please?” Alex smirked.

“No.” Tobin replies in a shaky breath.

“Pleaseee Alex?” Alex breaths into Tobin’s ear as she continues her teasingly slow death on Tobin.

It makes Tobin almost shudder, “Alex, will you just- for the love of, please!” Tobin lets out.

Alex kicks into full gear and pulls Tobin to climax. She relishes in the moan that Tobin lets out and wants to relive the moment all over again, but Tobin has already recovered from her high. Now she was hovering over Alex. Oh God.

Tobin captured Alex’s lips in a heated kiss. It was one of kisses where you know she wasn’t happy with the teasing and now she’s going to take out the frustration on Alex.

“You’re so dead to me Morgan.”

_Later that night…_

Tobin fell over and laid next to Alex. They were both out of breath from their sexual charades, perhaps it was a lot for one day.

“How many rounds did we go?” Alex wonders as she breathes in and out.

“I lost count at like 8.” Tobin breathed.

“What time is it?” Alex asks. She rolled over and cuddled into Tobin’s arms.

“It’s almost 6:00 PM. Wanna shower and grab dinner?” Tobin questions.

“Can I borrow some clothes?”

“Only if you shower with me.” Tobin smirks.

“Waaaaaay ahead of you!” Alex says as she trailed into Tobin’s bathroom.

Their relationship was looking strong so far. They both knew it wasn’t going to be easy dating each other. Dating was never easy. But it’s definitely harder when you date a child-genius turned world-genius who happens to be your boss. Or the child of the famous Patty Morgan who created medical methods beyond her time. The worst part was how amazing they knew they could be together, but how they’d have to keep each other a secret. If only it got easier from here…


End file.
